The present invention relates to beauty accessories and, more particularly, a hair curling system embodying a novel device and method for overnight use.
For those interested in curling their hair without the use of chemical solutions, heating elements or electric devices, overnight hair curling systems and methods are their best bet. Unfortunately, such current options are not comfortable to sleep in. Traditional hair curlers roll up to the scalp, making them unsuitable for sleeping. Even soft spongy curlers are uncomfortable to sleep in because of their bulk near the scalp as well as the plastic frame they sit in. Likewise, current overnight hair curling options tend to be bulky because they roll up to the scalp or are otherwise made of rigid material, making them uncomfortable to sleep in.
Moreover, curling irons, whether ceramic-coated or not, damage and dry the hair and are also not safe for children to use unassisted.
As can be seen, there is a need for a hair curling system embodying a novel device and method for overnight use, where the device does not roll up toward the scalp so as to be more comfortable for sleeping overnight.